RivaMika Drabbles!
by RivaMikaDailyDose
Summary: RivaMika week is approaching, so I'm using it to my advantage to write short drabbles on our favorite Mighty lovers! Kyaa! Mikasa and Levi ! Some angst, fluffiness, and maybe some smut :O
1. Chapter 1 Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or any of it's terrific characters. **

**This drabble is a bit saddening and rushed but I hope you get the idea on Levi's way of comforting her. Enjoy :)**

**ATTENTION: If any of you have Tumblr, I just created a personal SNK tumblr account for Levi, so I can do roleplaying! If you guys are interested in role-playing, asking questions, or offering prompts, then please follow me on**

**ask-rivaillleheichou**

**I'll follow you right back!**

**Thanks so much and enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Blood. _

The sight of his blood made her stomach twist and convulse in a sickened manner, her face barely managing to maintain its' composure.

_Death._

His breaths ceased —his cold body reclined on the cold, concrete floor, just a few steps ahead from her.

Mikasa felt her trembling knees buckle, her body lunging forward— eyes welled up with fresh, salty tears that descended downwards on her cold, hardened face.

_The same tears that he use to wipe away._

_The same tears that weaved her empty soul into his life._

_The same tears that were sheltered by his warm, crimson scarf._

And they were also the same tears that continued to spill excessively, over his cold, lifeless body.

"E-Eren.." Her lips trembled, his sweet, harmonious name escaping from her raspy voice.

_Silence._

His dark lidded eyes, blood stained clothes, and comatosed body were the only things that spoke out to her. Telling her ruptured heart that he was never going to smile at her again— She was vacant. Every last bit of humanity had been flushed out from her hollow body. She lost every reason to continue.

It hurt.

It hurt so bad.

"Ackerman." A low voice dragged out, a hint of exhaustion and affliction correlating in _his_ tone. Levi's face was grimy and sweaty, his hands tightly clutched around his blood-stained blades as he stared down at the ruined woman. Her expression was hardened, her eyes strained from the tears that wouldn't stop falling. Even witnessing the hardships of death all of his life, this was too unbearable for him to watch.

Mikasa just sat still, her rigid body covered in a mass of scarlet—clasping Eren's deceased body tightly to her, the agonizing pain shredding her life away.

"Ackerman." Levi repeated again, gradually regaining his collected disposition. "You have orders to retreat." He placed his rugged hands against her stiff shoulders.

Levi flinched in shock, her cold skin touching the tips of his fingers. She had gone completely pale, her supple skin flushed from any color. She was like a breathing corpse that abandoned any last remaining sentimental traits that she kept internally.

"Leave." Her voice just above a murmur. "I'll stay with him." Her shaky hands moved up to his blood drenched hair, slightly caressing it with the strokes of her fingertips.

Levi clenched his jaws tightly. "Don't give me that bullshit Ackerman." He narrowed his eyes down at her. "He's _dead_." He stated out bluntly, his sharp tongue leaving traces of venom behind the ominous words.

Mikasa felt her heart give a sickened shudder at the words that her mind couldn't process. It was too mortifying—too much for her to grasp. It was sickening. Why did he have to sacrifice himself for this merciful world? She would have undoubtedly taken his place. She would have—

Levi grasped a handful of her onyx hair, pulling her head upwards—his blue orbs grounding with her devoid charcoal, hued eyes. His jawlines clenched tightly, his apparent undereye circles undertoning his incessant fatigue. "I'm not leaving you behind brat." His steel blue eyes trailing over her almost transparent skin. "I won't leave you here to die." The edge of his tone sharpened.

"I'm already dead." She muttered under her breath, her eyes descending to Eren's face, her fingertips lightly brushing the tattered scarf around her neck. "... I've got nowhere to go home to anymore." Her voice slightly breaking, tears casting away from the brim of her eyelids. She's felt this feeling before. This bitter coldness. The feeling of death surrounding her. Even now, the scarf that's kept her warm throughout the years, abandoned its' warmth in the moment of her despair.

"I'll give you somewhere to go." Levi uttered in a low voice, kneeling down beside her. "I'll make sure you have a place to call home, a new reason to live on. I'll comfort you in the warmth that you once had." He spoke through gritted teeth, his tone leaving traces of sincerity. "So please." He paused, clasping his calloused hand against her ivory, wet cheek. "Don't ever make that face again."

Mikasa felt her body shaking violently, abruptly collapsing to the muddy floor, her shrieks of cries echoing throughout the forest. She had forgotten. The fact that she was just human. A ruined woman carrying burdens on her shoulder. Even now, she could feel this freshly opened wound in her chest that kept her sanity on the brink of destruction. She was breaking—yet the pair of hands that were caressing her back kept her on the surface of this cruel world.

"Mikasa." Levi spoke out in a hush-toned voice, lightly brushing her tear streaked face with his thumb. "Your pain will give me strength. I promise you that I will never make you feel alone again. I will kill every last Titan in this world. So—" He gradually stood up, extending his hand outwards to her. "Let's go home...To our home."

Mikasa widened her eyes, a tremor shuddering within her chest. She gazed up at Levi, his blue eyes flickering a hint of tranquility that washed over her cold, hardened body. She felt his warmth diffusing itself in the hollows of her soul. At this moment, she very much felt a new form of warmth. A warmth that made her hand instinctively reach up.

"Let's go home." She murmured under her breath, clasping her hand with his hand tightly, and pulling herself upwards. She couldn't die just yet. She couldn't let Eren's death be in vain. So she decided as she glanced back at Eren's lifeless body.

_'I will live on...I will continue to live in this cruel, yet beautiful world..'_

* * *

**ATTENTION: So RivaMika week starts on my birthday! I'm more excited about that then my own birthday, is that bad? haha XD Anyways, I'm going to be making short drabbles of Levi and Mikasa, some related, and some unrelated as well. In the honor of RivaMika, I hope you guys enjoy the stories and**

**PLEASEE give me prompts to write! I really need ideas to help motivate me to write more stories! ****Thanks and hoped you enjoyed this sad story T_T**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

**Want to give a big thanks to Lightmaycry for suggesting her prompt to me! **

**Hopefully you read this!**

**Sorry it's so short D:! I'm trying to write three stories at the same time so it's a little hectic! **

**Hopefully this was as close to what you were imagining!**

* * *

Levi sat adequately behind one of the tables inside the mess hall, his elbow resting on the surface of the table, his chin situated on his palm— the usual apathetic expression displaying on his face. His narrowed, steel-blue eyes flickered hints of disinterest— though, on the contrary, he was particularly amused at the moment.

"Levi, what's your intake on the situation?" Erwin flickered his eyes towards the Corporal, his eyebrow arched in curiosity.

Levi stiffened his body, glancing up to meet the Commander's wandering eyes. "My intake?" He paused for a moment, giving the topic at hand some thought before responding. "Use Jaeger." He suggested, flickering his slanted eyes at the boy in front of him.

"Eren?"

"Me?!" Eren blurted out, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I agree completely." Jean muttered under his breath, leaning back against his chair. "That suicidal idiot is always ready to sacrifice himself."

"Well, I see some potential in that plan." Hanji grinned maliciously, her eyes gleaming with sadistic intentions.

Eren stood up from his seat, his hands slammed down against the surface of the table, an exasperated expression reaching his face. "No way!"

"We're not using Eren." Mikasa spoke out in a firm tone, her charcoal eyes narrowed at her commanding officer.

Levi glanced sideways, taking a glimpse of her aggravated expression. "Oh?" He smirked, tightening the grip around her hand. Everyone around them was completely oblivious to the vicinity of their bodies and their interlocked fingers that concealed themselves from underneath the table. "And why is that?"

Mikasa tensed her body — slightly stirring in her seat, her cheeks flushed with crimson. "Because Eren might get harmed." She gritted her teeth, trying her best not to be overwhelmed by the feeling of his warm, rugged hand clasped around her own.

"Mikasa might have a point." Connie nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

"We're using him." Jean disagreed, his hands curled up in fists.

"Shut the hell up, damn horse face." Eren hissed through gritted teeth, grabbing a handful of his shirt.

Hanji stifled a laugh, trying to veil the amusement in her eyes. "Horse face?! HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" A burst of giggles escaped from the partings of her lips, causing the young soldiers around her to explode in heaps of booming laughter.

Jean stood there, fuming inside his body, his whole face shaded with red from embarrassment. "I DON'T HAVE A HORSE FACE!"

"Don't be mean guys." Armin sat there quietly, his voice just barely above a murmur.

Erwin sighed heavily, clearing his throat just a few notches louder, causing everyone to cease their laughter immediately. "Back to the topic at hand," he folded his arms over his chest, glancing back down at the map in front of him. "We won't be using Eren." He stated firmly, closing the case.

Jean exhaled in defeat, silently glowering at Eren beside him. "It was worth a damn try."

Levi smirked inwardly to himself, trailing the tips of his fingers over Mikasa's soft, supple hand — sensing the exchange of warmth that her body was emitting beside him.

Mikasa bit her cheek in embarrassment, slightly adjusting her palm upwards— flickering her wavering dark, chestnut hued eyes at him.

Levi locked gazes with her, the edges of his lips curled up, as he accepted the invitation that her hand was offering. He hesitated his fingers for a brief moment, before gradually clasping his hand onto hers, interlacing his fingers between the gaps tightly— he shifted his left arm, using his free hand to mask the redness from his cheeks. Somehow, the meetings he attended had become quite enjoyable for him.

* * *

**PLEASE, any of my supporters who enjoy my fanfic stories, I need your help on giving me more prompts to write for my drabbles! More motivation :D! **


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking Curfew (SMUT)

**WARNING: This is all SMUT. If you don't like to read these type of stories, then please click out of it to avoid this sexy scene between Levi and Mikasa :D Anyways. Thank you to ****Hatsune Cherry ****for this prompt. Though I kind of changed it so he wasn't angry at her for disobeying the rules, though he still teaches her a listen, kinda ;) I hope this was good enough for you!**

* * *

"Did you need me, _sir_?" Mikasa stood in front of the polished desk, her hands intertwined behind her back, a conspicuous gall presenting on her face.

An expression that never ceased to present itself.

Levi arched his eyebrow, observing the hardening of her facial structures as she stood looming over the desk, a glint of resentment flickering in the depths of her stormy grey eyes. He couldn't help but feel a slight rush of amusement coursing through his veins.

"I do." He replied back casually, his tone hinting with disinterest. "It's about the evening before," He parts his lips, locking gazes with her narrowed, devoid eyes. "We have a system, when it comes to curfew _Ackerman_."

Mikasa just stared at him, a mixture of animosity and infuriation stirring inside her, as she waited patiently for the stoic captain to lecture her harshly about her _'non sense of duty_,' or her '_inadequate behavior.' _Much to her surprise, he just sat behind his desk silently, observing her from the small distance that was seperating their bodies.

"I heard." He bluntly uttered, his tone dropping a few notches.

Mikasa blinked a few times, trying to grasp the words that left his mouth, not fully understanding what he was conveying to her— those words that had no significance to her. "What?" She questioned in a dull tone, her vacant eyes wandering to his sluggish form.

Levi's lips pulled up just slightly—hunger flickering in the depths of his slanted blue eyes. "In the restroom," He stood up abruptly, taking slow measured steps towards her rigid body. "What you were _doing_ to yourself." He pursed his thin lips together, observing her composure becoming tense, her face flushed in crimson in response to his statement. This was just too much for him. Her quick change of expression. The rigid structures of her body. It was stimulating him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mikasa stated firmly in a flat tone, though, her expression said otherwise.

"Oh?" Levi smirked, his eyes settling on her pink flushed lips, amusement apparent in his tone of voice. "Should I remind you then?" He stops in front of her, his face just inches away, the vicinity of their bodies—welcoming a dark, formidable lust. He could feel the quickening of her breaths, in tempo with the poundings in her chest that resonated in his eardrums. God, it was like sweet, bitter harmony to his ears.

He clasped both of his hands on either side of her hips, pulling them forward with one swift motion—dropping her body on top of his over spacious desk. He leaned in, his body pressing between her legs, his blue eyes probing with sickening desire as he took a whiff of her sweet aroma. It was enticing, just as he imagined it to be when he would be alone in his bed chambers, silently stroking his member, letting her sweet name escape from his lips. It was mortifying to be thinking such lewd thoughts—yet, he couldn't cease the yearning feeling that drowned him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Levi breathed against the hollows of her neck, his body tightly pressed against her most intimate area. He flickered his eyes at her face, getting a glimpse of her half-lidded eyes and a hint of temptation trailing over her femine structures. She wanted the same thing he did. Their bodies yearned for this type of contact. It was inevitable. "Of course not." The edges of his lips pulled up. "You want this more than I do."

He continued to trail his lips over her throat, flickering his wet tongue back and forth against her tender skin, before scraping his teeth slightly over it.

"Mhm.." A moan escaped the parting of her lips, her tone just above a murmur. She blinked a few times, her face flushed from embarrassment as she placed her hand over her mouth.

Levi growled, not happy that she took the initiative to cover her mouth from making sweet, lustful noises.

The scowl on his face said it all.

He instinctively shot out his hand, gripping her wrist tightly, pulling it away before leaning in closely to her face. His lips just a breath away from hers. He leaned in closer, hesitating for a moment to observe her expression, irritation stirring in the depths of her eyes as he continued to tease her longer. He traced his fingers in circular motions on the surface her inner thighs, the tips just barely grazing the opening of her legs as her body shudder from the brief contact.

Mikasa was on the brink of bursting. Not only was she feeling confused, she was actually feeling euphoria at the same time. The way his built body pressed against hers. The way his tongue left warm trails on her neck. And what really kept her on the edge was his sly fingers that kept reaching her opening —though, he would hastily retreat them back to her thighs. He was teasing her. And it was bad.

She pushed him off from her, reaching her hands to her blouse and slowly undoing the buttons, one by one. She could feel his lust-filled gaze on her body, as she continued to strip away any last piece of cloth that remained intact. It was embarrassing yet exciting to her very being. The fact that this was forbidden between superiors and younger subordinates. The fact that her emotions were all stirred up into twisted lust. She just needed this type of contact. She needed the contact that Eren could never give to her.

Levi latched his hands around her thin waist, pushing her almost nude body into his arms, a slight moan escaping from the partings of her lips. The proximity of her bare body was causing his erect member to go into a frenzy. He was losing it. "I didn't give you permission to strip Ackerman." He spoke out in a hush toned voice, his eyes flickering with lust and hunger.

She slid her arms around his neck, pressing her supple breasts against his chest—slowly trailing her lips down against the hollows of his neck. God, he tasted so sweet. His enticing aroma was making her desires for him heighten, and she was just breaths away from taking him entirely.

Levi was enjoying the wet trails of her lips on his throat, her feeble moans that vibrated against his rough skin— God it feel goddamn good, though, it wasn't enough to pleasure him. He wanted reaction. Stimulation. He wanted to see her vulnerabilities surface on that pretty little face of her. He wanted to teach her a damn lesson about opposing the rules. He'd be damned if he couldn't do that much.

He dropped his arm down to his side, clasping his rugged hand over her wet, sensitive clit. "You're wet Ackerman." He teased, flickering his fingers back and forth, feeling the wet moisture dripping between his fingers. He could feel her whole body shudder violently in response— her moans becoming more apparent and blatant.

"O-Oh my god." She moaned, tilting her head back in satisfaction. "P-put your fingers i-i-n." She fumbled over her words, her breaths becoming more frantic.

Levi quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, his eyes gleaming with amusement. He hesitated his fingers, a low whimper escaping from her lips at the loss of contact. "I couldn't hear you Ackerman, what was that?" The edges of his lips pulled up in smirk.

Mikasa stared down at the twisted man who was toying with her vulnerabilities. He was forcing her to be at his mercy. He was a sick and twisted man, but she wanted him so damn much that it thrilled her in many ways than one. She bit her lower lip, her eyes hinting dark desires. "I said, put your fucking fingers in me Levi."

Levi immediately gripped his hand tightly over her waist, happily obliging to her sin-filled requests that tempted his burning lust. He slipped a finger inside her sweet, moisture— a groan escaping from his mouth at the tightness enveloping around his finger. Her hips began to shift, using her tippy toes to bounce up and down, speeding up the momentum of his finger that didn't hesitate to slam in and out of her. She clasped both of her hands on each side of his head, resting her forhead on his shoulder. She wasn't going to last very long. She was almost over the edge.

He felt her mouth clamp around his shoulder, her body instinctively moving with the tempo of his finger. He then slipped another finger inside, anticipating more of a reaction from her.

And that's exactly what he got.

She threw her head back, her screams becoming more urgent, more compelling. He could feel her body withering violently, her juices spilling over his fingers as he continued to thrust his fingers up her slits.

She raked her short nails against the surface of his back, alerting him that she was going to orgasm. "Faster!" She screamed, her hips bouncing off every thrust that pounded inside of her. The friction of his fingers and her shuddering body. It was overwhelming. It was euphoric. It was the best damn thing she's ever felt in her life. She felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as her body convulsed in a frantic frenzy. His fingers rubbing against her inner walls— which incessantly tightened and pulsed as she came all over his fingers.

She dropped her head on top of his shoulder, her heavy breaths escaping from her mouth. "Oh my fucking god.." She breathed, leaning her body against his sweat-drenched clothes.

Levi gradually pulled out his fingers, taking out his clean handkerchief from his pocket, slowly wiping away her sweet-scented juices. He glanced up at her and scowled. "You smell Ackerman." He let out a dark chuckle, parting his body away from her. "Next time, don't go out during curfew."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him, her body still withering over her orgasm, her lips pulling up just slightly. "I'll make sure to come straight here if I do."

* * *

OMG I'm sorry for this bad attempt to write smut T_T I'm no good at it, so I try to avoid writing them. Hahah! I hope you guys enjoyed it though! **PLEASE keep sending me your prompts, I'll have a whole week to do them so don't be afraid! To the ones who have sent me prompts, i'll be working on them shortly :) Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 Vulnerabilities

"You're here again?" Levi blurted out in a low tone, taking slow measured steps behind the expressionless girl, who was kneeling down before the depleted stone. Her devoid eyes were trailing the written scriptures that was embedded on the surface of the grave stone, her lips pressed into a thin line. Her facial structures had become more hardened throughout the years, the edges of her face maturing in harsh lines—fatigue accumulating in the regions of her charcoal eyes. The effects of death around her had ruined her feminine features—leaving traces of her internal suffering. It made her beautiful in a twisted and convoluted way. That he couldn't deny.

"So why are you here." Mikasa let out in a bleak, firm tone, her eyes flickering up at the apathetic man who stood before her— his eyes glinting with a mixture of exhaustion and affliction. The dark circles under his eyes were proof of the incessant stress that were piling up on his stiff shoulders day after day. He seemed dreary. Almost lifeless. Color flushed from his placid face.

Levi exhaled heavily, clasping his hand behind his head, his eyes wavering from her sudden question— that he couldn't even answer himself, even if he wanted to. He couldn't apprehend a single reason as to why he was here in front this grave stone. It wasn't like his character to wander off in the middle of paperwork, especially since his life was always built on the foundation of standards and principles. His body just instinctively led him to this sickened, oppressive place. It was gut-wrenching and also very heavy. A form of heaviness that was dawning in his chest internally.

"I can't answer that, " His shoulders slumped downwards, his slanted eyes in the midst of his own thoughts, as he took another step forward, the tip of his boots colliding against the stone. "My reasoning could never be an adequate enough answer that even a person, like myself, could understand thoroughly." He gripped his hand tightly, a vein protruding from his temples. He was struggling. Struggling with an opposing force that he couldn't see. It was a twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach—one that was latching itself tightly by a thread. "People like us—we don't require specific reasons for doing things that feel natural." He paused, gradually kneeling down beside her. "Our body just reacts instinctively to what our heart is conveying to us." He let out a dark chuckle, lifting his fingers to trail over the engraved letters that stood out boldy on the surface of the cracked stone. "Death occurs every single day of our shitty lives—that in a sick, twisted way, we've become so accustomed to those deaths that it's become irrelevant."

Mikasa felt the atmosphere around him gradually changing, the glint of affliction in his eyes, overriding in the darkest depths of his blue orbs. She could feel a tight, heavy chain securing around her chest, weighing her body down with an unforeseeable pressure. It was a nostalgic feeling. One that she's felt before.

"Our burdens are reminders from our hearts," he clasped his rugged hand on the surface of his chest, his gaze locked with her dark, hued eyes, "that we are still here. That we are suffering every waking moment of our lives—giving us the resolve to move forward. These burdens are the remembrance of what we lost, what our choices resulted in, and what gives us the strength to endure." He gritted his teeth together, his mind in the midst of his vague memories. "We're the same Ackerman—splitting images of each other. We carry burdens that give us the willpower to protect. To protect the very things that weigh us down in our lives. Friendship. Trust. Bonds. Those weights are the only things that keep us from completely losing our sanity. Without those burdens to constantly remind us, we would forget that we're actually just human beings living in this hell on earth."

Mikasa could feel his intimidating, scrutinizing eyes searching in the depths of her hollow soul. Searching for an answer that could put to terms of the sickened feelings that he was trying so hard to convey.

Levi glanced down at the tombstone, his eyes filled with such anguish, such dejection that it casted a formidable aura. "These burdens are the very reasons that led us here." He clenched his fists tightly, his body trembling in a forceful manner, his eyes welling up with tears that wouldn't fall. He was trying hard. So hard to keep his composure. It pained her. It pained her soul to see him struggle to maintain the one thing he kept up for so many years. The walls that caged his vulnerabilities from surfacing. He was human—just like she was. Ruined beings that withheld all of their burdens on the stiffness of their shoulders. They were reminders of what they were and how they became monsters. They were the reminders of their survival.

Mikasa flickered her vacant eyes towards the tombstone, her mouth parting slowly, as she spoke the one name that constantly reminded her that she was surviving in this merciless world. The name that gave her the strength to become human again. "_Eren.."_

_Eren Jaeger. Age 15._

_May he rest in peace _

_for the strength he gave to the people within the walls._

_A new hope of survival._

* * *

**Omg.**

**Why did I write this T_T**

**I feel so depressed now.**

**But I hope you enjoyed seeing Levi's vulnerabilities, even though it made you want to cry.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Perfect Bliss

**Probably one of the most beautiful stories I've ever written. Please enjoy this fluff.**

Levi flickered his wavering eyes towards the young girl who stood just a few meters away from him—currently preparing her appearance in front of the reflecting mirror.

He exhaled sharply, his mind racing in a fast pace— feelings all churning in absolute turmoil. It was beyond him. It was twisted how much a slight tremor can erupt into a powerful, unforeseeable pressure. A pressure that rested heavily upon his chest without caution. The incessant throbbing that caused him to falter. The quakes in his muscles that lured him into deep, merciful bliss. It was overwhelming yet, it was also a very beautiful feeling.

His breath lodged deeply in his throat, his heart going into frenzied palpitations. He took slow, measured steps—his eyes sliding to the reflection in the mirror where she stood. "You look absolutely stunning." He let out in a rugged voice, his tone burning with sincerity. It was the truth. Nothing more, nothing less. The sharp edges of her jaws that lightly touched the tips of her onyx hair— the dark, charcoal hued eyes that beckoned his very being, and the milky, polished face that revealed transparent scars that were only apparent to his eyes. That's what made her existence intoxicating. Those scars reminding him of their past—what they endured in their moments of despair, how they carried on with the burdens on the short lengths of their shoulders—their existence gradually weaving together. What started off as feelings of animosity and resentment, to constant, overpowering clashes—somehow surfaced into habitual tremors, shortenings of breaths, and mutual attraction.

They were opposite forces that fused into something beyond words. They were '_Humanity's Strongest,' _which led the sufferings within the walls into a renewed symbol of survival. Though it was quite the opposite of the illusions that people burned through their minds. They were _human_. Beings who endured their pains through a masked pretense which misled others to believe that they were anything but people with sentimental value. They were undeniably strong when it came to physical attributes, but on the inside, they withered in the deep hollows of their souls.

They were alike—reflections of each other, equal grounding with different resolves. His resolve to annihilate the Titans and her resolve to protect the ones that brought her sanity. Different they were, their resolution was all but the same_. To repay a debt_. A debt that ignited a flame in the depths of their vacant hearts. Giving them a new form of life. Two ruined beings who followed in the steps of their saviors—while leading in front of masses of people, forced to relinquish any traces of weakness. They were ruptured in a sense— defected by their sickened past, leaving a bitter coldness in the remoteness in their eyes. Yet, by twisted fate, the moment their existence clashed together, they formed a new kind of warmth. A warmth that binded their futures together.

Levi locked his gaze with the woman in front of him, unveiling the mixture of emotions surfacing on his face. He drew jagged breaths, attempting to calm his screaming nerves. It was frightening to be shaken by a force. A force that belonged to Mikasa Ackerman.

"Nervous?" Her soft-spoken voice reverberated in his eardrums, her eyes searching in the depths of his orbs.

"More on the lines of being cautious." He breathed, diverting his half-lidded eyes away from her.

She let out a small laugh, gradually making her way in front of him, her eyes shadowing the beguilement surfacing in her dark pupils. "Levi," She exhaled, parting her pink flushed lips slowly. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm here right now, at this moment, in front of you." Her words were pure bliss to his ears, causing his mind to dive into a pool of tranquility. He inhaled slowly, absorbing her enticing aroma, and taking her supple hand into his.

"Promise you won't go anywhere?" His eyes probed deeply into hers—silently observing the changes in her expression.

Her eyes lit up instantly, her cheeks shaded into a deep maroon as the words that he waited his whole life to hear, rolled off the tip of her tongue and escaped from the partings of her lips. "I promise to always be here."

That was enough for him. This moment right now. Her overpowering words that sent him soaring through absolute paradise. She was a sanctuary. A beautiful light who's witnessed the cruelty of the world, yet managed to outshine it in all aspects. If he was the night sky that wandered aimlessly with no direction— then he swore she was the burning star that lit up his dreary sky, triumphing his internal burdens and sending his soul ablaze. Her clashing force was the best damn thing that's ever happened to him and he knew that together, in this merciless world—they would some day discover the peace that they've been reaching for, for so long. A place where they could finally be set free from their cages.

Mikasa quickly reached for her veil, lightly concealing her face with the soft fabric, her eyes reaching him for a protracted moment. "Ready?" She breathed, using her free hand to lift her ivory dress up from touching the ground.

The edges of his lips pulled up, as he clasped his hand with hers, interlocking their fingers between the open gaps that fitted so perfectly. "Ready." He replied back, his eyes drifting forward as he led her towards the doors of the church halls.

As long as they were together, they would some day discover the peace that they so much seeked for. The place where they could finally let go of all of their heavy weights and completely be human beings—not for the sake of others, but for the sake of their happiness. Happily in the midst of their lives. Surviving in each other's hearts.

* * *

**Sorry for the amount of fluffiness in this story! T_T just tearing up a bit you know. God, I hate myself for writing such beautiful moments like these.**

**I hoped you enjoyed the story!**


	6. Chapter 6 First Encounter

"You're here again." Levi lets out in a bleak tone, noting the child that stood a few inches away from him, her face strayed from any emotions. This unfamiliar being who always distanced herself to an extent—where he was not able to come in to contact with her. She never seemed frightened, nor did she veil any sort of apprehension. She just stood there, her devoid eyes approaching his orbs for a protracted moment, never surfacing any traces of fear. Her pupils held a bitterness—cold and ominous, as if it held an unspoken chronicle that wandered aimlessly, never surfacing—just concealed in the depths. There was no stiffness in the air. No tension. There never really was. Somehow, it became a habitual routine for them to meet about like this. He never questioned anything about her—considering her withdrawn personality, he just observed her from this safe distance. This distance that they created from a world of their own perceptions. Levi however, couldn't help but take an inquiry about this child, and the reasoning as to why she always trailed her steps to a dark, formidable place like this.

"Tell me, you little brat, " he blurted out between clenched teeth, hoping to strike some sort of fear in her vacant eyes. "Why do you come here?"

The little girl, apparent of his scrutinizing orbs, held her rigid stance while her eyes reached their way up to lock gazes with him. Though, after moments of silence that passed by relentlessly, she dropped her gaze towards the murky ground below her—her raven hair billowing in the wind, as if dancing to the current that briskly threaded around them unnoticing. She parted her lips slowly—that of which were drained from any color. She whispers a word though, it was too soft-spoken for him to make out of it. He exhaled heavily, his interest in figuring her out diminishing from his mind. "Forget it." He deepened his gaze with her, taking a step forward.

_One step._

Her head abruptly arises with extreme caution, her eyes broadened with hints of pain and dejection that it rendered his being speechless. She barely lets out a word, her lips trembling to the motion of her frail body. "So, I'm not alone." He could feel her aura wrapping around him—this pungent coldness, numbing him in ways he couldn't understand. His eyes fell back to her shaken body, her arms folded tightly around her chest, trying to maintain some restriction of warmth through tattered clothing. He suddenly felt the urge to step forward, his half-lidded eyes drowned in curiosity.

_Two steps._

The little girl falters backwards, startled by his movement towards her. "Stop." She barely breathed, just above a murmur.

Levi shook his head slowly, deriving to a conclusion that she was an abandoned orphan. Just like he was. The cruelty of the world giving them no place to stand ground. No form of resolve for them to grasp.

"It's okay." He responded back, his eyes sliding back to hers, still tight. "You're alone, like me." He nods in absolute discernment, his foot slowly closing in the distance between them.

_Three steps._

She stood still in a frozen stature, silently observing his movements as he continued to approach her, taking slow strides. "This shit hole you see here, is my world." The edges of his lips pulled up, ever so slightly, his hands in mid-air, noting the over-spacious dark area that hinted not even a glare of light, but an exception of one. The light that hovered above them, a grand view of the blue sky that gently romanticized the depleted walls around them. "This world of mine has one rule brat," He quietly reached her, kneeling his body down with ease. "The rule is, to believe."

She didn't comprehend the words that parted from his lips. The puzzlement in her eyes, told him in advance. He lets out a dark chuckle, brushing his onyx hair back with the strokes of his fingers. "We've been abandoned kid, nothing much for us, but to pretend that this world is still balanced," He exhaled, his eyes lifting up towards the clear sky that sheltered over them. "But you see, in this world that I created," he lifted a finger up, a smirk edging at his lips, "we are our own strength. We don't rely on others to survive." He closed his eyes, inhaling the cool breeze. "We survive by believing. Believing that we are strong soldiers, battling against all odds— never in a waking moment, do we ever give up." He flickered his attention towards her again, noticing how her stiff shoulders began to relax. "To give up means to forget that we're alive."

The little girl could feel a wetness crashing against the brim of her eyelids, pushing her over the edge, as her breaths became frantic. More urgent. She was suffocating inside. Suffocating in darkness that she could never escape.

Levi approached her again, his eyes burning with unveiled emotions in which she couldn't decipher—forcefully grabbing a handful of her tattered blouse, exhaling sharply. "You're suffering right?" He narrowed his eyes, lifting her up by collar of her blouse, her body barely clinging only to the clothing that held her in place. She began to struggle, throwing wild punches at him, extending her foot forward to kick him in the hollows of his throat—though he swiftly halts the force of her foot by the clasping of his free hand. "It hurts doesn't it?" He tightens his grip around her foot, causing her to whimper out a cry of pain. "Suffer, because that pain that you feel inside your hollow body—it will make you stronger. It will give you the strength to live. This pain is proof that you still exist in this world." He freed his hand from the collar of her blouse, dropping her body to the concrete ground. She cringed in pain, from the impact of her body collapsing to the floor. Levi loomed over her, his arms folded across his chest tightly, his eyes glinting with amusement. "How does it feel?" He quirked an eyebrow, watching a change of expression in her face.

"...It hurts." She uttered in a flat tone, her fingers fidgeting together in antsy movements. "But it also feels beautiful." She flickered her dark orbs towards him, her onyx hair descending over the soft edges of her face. "It's a beautiful feeling to be alive." She managed through jagged breaths, tears accumulating in the depths of her eyelids. She felt the remoteness inside of her, igniting a tiny flame ablaze in her vacant body—the sentimental words that threaded around her, branded itself in the core of her twisted existence.

_'Suffer, because that pain that you feel inside your hollow body—it will make you stronger. It will give you the strength to live. This pain is proof that you still exist in this world.'_

She existed in the midst of the cruelty— her existence still, very much, significant to the world, even if she stood alone, amongst the internal suffering. She would walk this world with clenched fists, and the trails of her footsteps would be left behind her, leaving the traces of her mere existence, bounding her soul to this sickened place, even after death. She would become strong. Strong enough to be remembered. Strong enough to be a person worthy of their own life. _Because this world is merciless_— she glanced up at the man in front of her, an impassive expression on his face, extending his hand outwards with a welcoming, darkened smile— _and it is also very beautiful. _

"My name is Mikasa." She paused for a brief moment, slowly reaching her hand upwards. "Mikasa Ackerman." Her voice became firm, as she clasped her hand tightly with his.

He let out a dark chortle, his eyes gleaming with beguilement. "Ackerman." He let the name roll off the tip of his tongue, his hand resting on top of her head. "Sounds like a name of a strong soldier."

An unexpected giggle escaped from her thin lips— gasping in the process, as she concealed her crimson face with her hands.

"So that's what it sounds like." Levi scoffed, squeezing the sides of her head between his grasp tightly— before letting out a chuckle in return. He glanced down at her arm, a grand idea surfacing in his mind. "Give me your wrist." His rested his sharp blue eyes on her charcoal orbs for a protracted moment. She wavered inside— though her body instinctively reacted to the tone of his voice, her arm shooting up in a haste movement. He reached inside his pocket, fumbling his hand for a few minutes before presenting something abstract on the palm of his hand. White bandages. He grabbed one end of the lengthy bandages, lightly raising her wrist in mid-air— before wrapping it around in slow measured movements. She gazed at him in confusion, not quite grasping the situation.

"We'll make this a symbol," he muttered under his breath, his eyes probing deeply into hers. "Symbol of our existence." He knotted the loose ends together, releasing his grip around her arm, pulling up his sleeve to expose the bandages of his left wrist.

Mikasa traced her fingertips over the bandages, her eyes hinting curiosity with a mixture of enlightment on the surface of her pupils. She was beyond words, unsure on whether the wrapped bandages of endearment were making her feel a taste of bliss.

"What's your name?" She abruptly questioned him, recalling how he never introduced himself to her.

He just stood there with his arms crossed, a smirk embelishing on his placid face. "I'll tell you when we meet each other again, later in our lives."

She exhaled sharply, slightly disappointed. "How will I find you then?"

He arched an eyebrow, thinking to himself in drawn-out silence, taking a glimpse of the bandages around her wrist and responded back briskly. "The bandages," he pointed his forefinger at his wrist and nodded his head towards hers. "We'll find each other by the bandages that seal our promise." He clenched his fist tightly, his gaze wandering above him towards the clear skies. "Our promise to become stronger and leave proof of our existence in this world."

There she felt it. A slight tremor in her void chest— a soaring, eruption coursing through her hardened body, as if she were being illuminated under a layer of warmth, wrapping tightly around the regions of her hollow heart. She would meet him again some day. And she would become strong. Strong enough to prove that her existence was enough in this shallow world. This promise tightly wrapped around their wrist, bounded them together with a seal. Inevitably twisting their fates together by a thread.

_'We will meet each other again some day, our fates intertwined, and our future ahead of us...'_

* * *

**To clear up misunderstandings, this is a prompt where he finally talks to the child Mikasa, who would always show up underground, at a secret area where **

**Levi would always be at. This is like the first encounter and how they would meet again in the future**

**, so I added the bit of the bandages in there to. Idk T_T I like this drabble and I kinda**

**don't, I might delete it later because I feel like it wasn't as good as I thought it would be. **

**But thank you anyways for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Tired (SMUT)

Levi exhaled heavily, plopping his body down on the surface of his bed—his undereye circles undertoning the fatigue in his face. After an extensive, irritating day of paperwork and constant lecturing, he was anything but active at the moment. It was as if his functions just halted to a stop and his mind was still operating in a fast pace. He needed rest.

Levi shrugged off his green cloak—the sleeves descending down his arms, his hand reaching for his cravat, as he loosened the fixed necktie with slow measured movements. After much extended time of discarding all of the article of clothing from his body— beside his boxers— he took a moment to observe his surroundings. His bed chambers was pitch black, not even a glare of light apparent in his vision. That's the way he savored it. Just being in the darkness eased his body—giving him peace of mind and a sense of security around his presence. The crepuscule diminished any lingering thoughts in his head—allowing him to unveil his calm and collected demeanor where no one could witness it. This was his own enviroment where he could relax.

He folded his collared shirt neatly,dropping it on the ground—making certain that he didn't knock anything over as he reached for his shoes. Though after an extensive time, setting the shoes down beneath him, he felt a slight stir on his bed that startled him from behind. He jerked his head to the side, his eyes straining to make out the figure, adjacent to his body. He inched closer, regarding the low breathing that reverberated in his eardrums. It was a person. Not just any person on his mattress. It was Mikasa.

He exhaled sharply, cursing under his breath. He had forgotten that Ackerman was waiting for him in his room since noon, while he was away for the meeting between the other superiors from the three branches. Though, not recalling his promise with her, he had returned early from the conference and decided to finish up any unfinished paperwork that was left on his desk, which resulted to him coming back at a late hour.

"Ackerman." He breathed in a low voice, his face looming over hers. "Wake up." He erected his hand towards her face, using his fingertips to lightly brush away the strands of hair that lingered on her cheeks. He could feel her body stir from underneath the covers, a long breath escaping from the parting of her pink flushed lips. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness—her milky, polished face, becoming apparent to his orbs, as a smile edged on her lips.

He sighed, leaning over her so his face was just a breath away. "Why didn't you go back?"

A drawn-out silence filled in between them.

Mikasa hesitated before responding. "Because you asked me to wait." She replied in a flat tone, her voice raspy from her earlier slumber before she had awoken.

Levi rolled his eyes, pulling down the covers from his bed so he could shift his body next to hers—though much to his surprise, his eyes wandered towards her body in curiosity. He stiffened his posture and clenched his jaws. She was naked. The brat was bare nude without any article of clothing to cover her body. He flickered his eyes up to her face—noting the shade of crimson on her cheeks. This ought to be interesting.

"I see." The edges of his lips pulled up in amusement, as he inched his body closer to hers, his hand clasping the side of her hips. He felt her body shudder in response, an eager moan escaping from her lips.

"Aren't you tired?" She drew in a deep breath, her hands searching for for the covers frantically.

Levi instinctively shot out his arms, halting her movement before she grabbed the covers and closed in the distance between them, hovering his body over hers, a smirk gracing on his face. He leaned his mouth down to her earlobe, and exhaled out slowly, sending shivers down her spine. "Not anymore."

Mikasa tightly clenched the layers of blankets in the balls of her fist, her heart throbbing incessantly against her chest. She felt a warm wetness, trickling over her most intimate area—her legs spreading open to invite his being. Though, she wanted to hide the fact that she was already wet from the contact of his body on top of hers.

Levi however, was a keen observer and noticed right away to the reaction of her body— a warm moisture dripping down between her legs. She was already bothered. What a perverted brat.

He let out a low chuckle, his lower body nestled between her legs. He could feel the wetness from her entrance through the thin fabric that restrained his erection from underneath. Just the thought of her being hot and bothered already gave him a thrill of pleasure.

Mikasa hastened her breathing, feeling the rough edges of his hardness through his boxers—the thin fabric barely constraining his cock. It was stimulating her. Giving her a sense of euphoria in more ways than one.

Levi bent his head down to the hollows of her neck, his lips touching the surface of her skin. "Mhm.." His voice vibrated against her throat—her body quivering in response to the contact of his pressed lips. The proximity of their bodies heightened the lust in the air, sending shock waves between them—as he cradled himself between her legs.

Mikasa already knew that he wanted to feel her—desiring for her tightness in which, she would happily oblige to his craving, giving him the appetite that he much-anticipated for. Because that's how their relationship was. They didn't show affection for each other like normal couples—because they weren't together. There were never signs of endearment or attachment that they displayed in each other's presence. They were just two twisted beings who found warmth in one another by colliding their forces together by the movements of their bodies—happily disregarding the world beyond his chambers.

He was a ruptured man that couldn't give her the love that she yearned for, because he, himself couldn't understand it in any aspect. That much she understood. And she was content with that, because she was also a ruined woman who just needed this type of contact with him, to relinquish her hunger—her internal desires that he could only give to her.

Levi slowly pushed his tip against her entrance, biting down on his tongue to constrain himself from letting out a groan as he entered her in a swift movement. The tightness around her—the wet moisture that enveloped him whole. It was the type of release that he needed. The completion that she was willing to give him.

He moved his body against hers, probing his member deep inside her with every thrust of his hips, exhaling out every moan that escaped from his mouth. He clasped his hands around her legs, holding it mid-air so he could get better access inisde of her as he quickened the momentum of his thrusts.

Mikasa tilted her head back, feeling every inch of him inside of her— feeding her hunger with every thrust of his hips. He began to quicken his pace, her breathing became more frantic, more compelling as she tightened in response—thrusting her body upwards to meet him. In every way, he made her yearn for the completion that his blue eyes promised. Giving her the sensation that no one else could ever give to her.

They both gasped for air, as her body began to shake violently, her legs convulsing to the rocking movement— his hands tightly clenched in her sweat-drenched hair, as they both climaxed and screamed in pure bliss— giving each other the comfort that they desired. This was enough for her. Being with him in this way was enough. And she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Levi eased himself off of her slowly, plopping his body next to her and returning his breathing to a normal tempo. He closed his eyes for a brief moment—feeling her body shifting out of his bed, as he grabbed her hand briskly, opening his eyes to lock gazes with her. "Stay." He exhaled sharply, opening his covers in the process, his blue eyes pleading. "Just for tonight."

She felt her heart dangerously leaping from her chest—his words branding itself in her mind. The edges of her lips pulled up as she gradually crawled back on top of the bed, her arms reaching for his neck, and her body closing in the distance between them. She use to think that the word 'fate' was a false idea which people perceived from their minds, to explain how two people came together. But right now, at this very moment, she decided that fate was a very beautiful thing.

"Tired?" She flickered her eyes at him, silently observing the weariness from his placid face. Though, much to her realization, he had fallen asleep already.

Levi stayed silent, his lidded eyes concealing his vision completely, as he drifted off to a deep slumber. That night, Corporal Levi slept peaceably for the first time in years—her body blissfully wrapped inside his arms. Fate, in much aspects, was a very beautiful thing indeed.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY T_T I can't write smut for anything! It's so rushed but it's because i'm not use to writing it! Don't hate me! But I hope you enjoyed this story since it's contributed to day 4 of Rivamika week. Thank you for supporting me in every fanfic story! There's some people who don't but it's okay because I still appreciate them for at least taking the time to read it! SOO MUCH LOVE FOR YOU GUYS. Especially since you ship Rivamika! **


	8. Chapter 8 Corporal Ackerman(Part1)

_They say, people tend to overlook the variety of things that are of an importance in their lives, not realizing the value in which it encompasses. And the moment that they finally grasp the beauty of that worth— it diminishes in a fleeting moment. The refinement that it once wore—receding the edges into a worn out, depleted object in which can never be admired again._

* * *

"Not good enough, try again." Mikasa let out in a bleak tone, her onyx hued eyes observing the soldier's hastened movements, as he effortlessly swung the blade in his hand harshly against the wooden block.

"I've been trying all day, _Corporal_." Levi seethed between gritted teeth, raising his arms again to strike the block with every ounce of his strength. The blaring sun dragged on—the layers of rays heightening, as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. He was enduring the pain that was triggering in his wrist—the impact of the frayed blade slamming against the wooden segment. He wasn't going to admit defeat. Especially not in front of his commanding officer.

Mikasa exhaled heavily, her devoid eyes betraying the expression on her face. Her endeavor to look interested proved fruitless, as she continued to monitor his driven, sloppy attempts to cut down the decoy block in half. She noted his hooded eyes were filled with vehemence—though, in the core of his pupils projected a pursue for advancement. He was attempting to further his endurance and reach for an aptitude way beyond his own. Reckless. "We're heading back." She uttered in a flat tone, her arms folded tightly over her chest.

Levi continued to strike his blade, disregarding her orders to retreat back to the base of headquarters. Like hell he was going to comply to her orders and abandon his spent efforts of training. She was looking down on him. And he wasn't going to have any it. He would prove his value as a soldier of the Recon Corps. Even if meant spilling his own blood.

"Disobeying my commands won't make you stronger." She responded in a monotonous tone, her eyes sliding back to his futile attempts to attack. "Your handwork is too rushed. You need to relax your nerves and relinquish any thoughts from your mind by focusing your main objective on penetrating the block," she paused for a brief moment before continuing, "the mobility of your arms won't make a difference. You need to control the movements of your upper body, using your chest and stomach to exert more force, which will counter the impact of the collision."

Levi scowled in return, the tempo of his breathing becoming more jagged. "I don't need you to tell me what I already know."

"Prove it."

Levi flickered his compressed eyelids towards her for a protracted moment—the toes in his boots curling anxiously. She nodded her head, giving him the initiative to continue on with his basic training, as he clenched his hands tightly over the hold of the blade—gradually calculating the possible vital points within the decoy block.

_There._ He erected his arms in the air, his narrowed eyes fixed on the center of the object—his legs promptly lunging forward at an accelerating speed.

_Crack._

Levi grunted in pain, his body inclining over as he gasped for air—his eyes wandering over to the block in disbelief. His blade had shattered to pieces in his last attempt to cut the block. All his efforts proved useless. Especially the fact that he dislocated his arm and twisted his ankle in the process. He cursed inwardly to himself, clutching the side of his wounded arm.

"Well done." Mikasa spoke out in a stagnant tone, slowly closing in the distance between them.

"What are you talking about? I fucking failed my training."

"Not quite." She replied back, gesturing her finger towards the block.

Levi glanced up in curiosity, his eyes widening in bewilderment. Not only did he cut the block in partial fragments, but the precision of his cut was clean. "...I did it." He muttered under his breath, not fully processing the fact that he overcame his last part of training.

"You may have gained my appraisal, but your movements were too reckless ." She exhaled sharply, kneeling her body down towards the murky floor to observe the broken debris. "However, you completed the criteria in which most elite soldiers have trouble doing." An unexpected smile edged on her pink flushed lip— evoking him to draw in a deep breath.

Levi slid his half-lidded eyes away, clenching his jaws tightly in response to the shock of pain reaching to his broad shoulders and strained ankle. He shifted his body faintly, attempting to mask the infliction in his expression.

Corporal Ackerman on the other hand, was a very keen observer.

And it didn't take long for her to notice the situation at hand.

"You need to go to the infirmary." She sighed heavily, leaning her body downwards— gesturing him to wrap his other arm around her neck.

"Tch. I don't need your help." He retorted in response, his eyes descending towards the ground.

"And I don't need your feedback Rivaille." She countered back, her eyes coaxing him to submit to her directives for the time being. "That's an _order_."

This particular part about Corporal Ackerman infuriated him. The fact that she had this privilege over him— the authority to make him oblige to her orders. If he had the choice in the matter, he would have pegged his way out of the agreement of being her recruit. No one informed him that the rumored, '_Humanity's Strongest Soldier_,' was actually a woman who perpetually unveiled her absence of conviction within company of other soldiers. Just what the hell did Commander Erwin sign him up for.

"Understood." Levi spoke through gritted teeth, his eyes flashing with objection— though he knew that arguing with her orders would get him no where.

He wrapped his arm around her neck, his body colliding against hers in a haste movement— his face just a breath away from her cheeks. He creased his forehead, stiffening his body in response to the whiff of the lavender-scented aroma, transpiring from the short lengths of her onyx hair. It was an odd feeling. The thought of his commanding officer actually smelling this pleasant from a close range.

"Please refrain yourself from smelling your superiors." Mikasa glanced sideways at him, the tone of her voice never ceasing to maintain its flatness.

"Tch." He narrowed his half-lidded eyes, trying to distance the perimeter of their faces.

She was a woman of no emotion, he decided. Figuring her out would be too taxing for his being.

Yet, prior to that revelation— her mere existence was imposing on his life by a thin thread without forewarning.

* * *

Months passed by in a fleeting moment. Unsuccessful expeditions piling up from each return beyond the walls. There were more countless death— infinite amount of remorse filled letters sent out to disheartened families, and heavy burdens to carry on their overtaxed shoulders. However, one particular problem stood out the most from the midst of conflicts that he encountered. And it involved Corporal Ackerman. He didn't know when it came about, or how it became an issue to him but, somehow she managed to trigger a part of him that he couldn't come to terms with. It was a trivial matter to him— slowly intervening with his objective of being stronger than she was. He detested it. He hated the woman, yet he found himself appearing in her presence during the daytime in her office, even when they weren't scheduled to train with each other.

"I've been wondering for a while now," Corporal Ackerman spoke out in a dull tone, interrupting him from his deep train of thought, "why don't you have a last name?" She asked, her stormy grey eyes probing deeply in inquisition to his personal background. She sat leisurely behind her over-spacious desk, her vague orbs resting on his form.

Levi sighed heavily, not interested in the slightest of explaining his burdened past to her— though her discerning eyes was making it difficult for him to resist. This was the problem that he mentioned before. The way she made him comply to her mercy. It was sickening for him to be this disciplined by the likes of this apathetic woman. "I was an abandoned child." He answered back, his eyes hinting with obscurity in the depths.

She stayed silent, her gaze never leaving his.

"I don't have parents—or I guess you can say, I _did_ have parents." He narrowed his eyes, trailing over the expression on her face."That's why I came to the Survey Corps to make a name for myself."

Mikasa arched an eyebrow, her face strayed from any emotions. "I see." She replied back in a simple tone, disregarding the tense atmosphere around him.

Levi scoffed at her dreary reaction. "Though, I suppose a callous woman like you wouldn't understand the feeling of solitude." He urged on, hoping to strike some sort of emotion in her.

Her thin lips pursed together tightly. "Perhaps." She shrugged her shoulders, disappointing his expectation of witnessing a diverse change of expression.

"You're too dull heichou." He exhaled sluggishly, folding his arms over his chest. "Don't you ever care for anything else besides duty and regulation?"

The abrupt expression on her face rendered him speechless.

"There's a limit to circumstances that I can care about," her eyes gleamed with an unveiled mixture of muddled emotions, "asking me if I can display any source of sympathy for trivial things is mistaken."

Levi stiffened his body, unable to respond back to her unexpected statement. Luckily, a light knocking on the door saved him from the tension that was surging within their proximity.

"Come in." She responded back to the knock, her eyes shifting towards the door.

The sturdy entrance to her office gradually opened, revealing a man in his late twenties dressed in a well refined uniform— a large smirk implanted on his face. "Mikasa!" The older man hollered, his eyes landing on the female captain.

Somehow, Levi could interpret the situation between the two adults and gripped his fists tightly together in response. The fact that he addressed her by her first name caused the blood under his veins to boil in annoyance.

"Jean." She replied back in a soft-spoken tone, the edges of her lips slowly curving upwards.

Levi stirred in his seat, directing his attention towards the transparent window— attempting to mask his out of character behavior.

"Are you busy?" Jean hovered his eyes towards the younger soldier, acknowledging his presence within the office.

Mikasa flickered her eyes towards Levi for a protracted moment before sliding her charcoal hued orbs back at Jean. "No, we're finished here already. You can return back Rivaille."

The edges of his lips formed a line, the strands of his raven hair descended forward. He felt a tight clenching in his chest— his breathing becoming rough and shallow as he smirked inwardly to himself. He was pathetic. Allowing himself to have these eerie feelings towards this unfamiliar man and his captain was rotten to his core. He couldn't understand what the situation between them was and it frustrated the hell out of him.

"Yes, ma'am." Levi replied in a firm tone, dodging his hooded eyes away from hers, before she noticed his out of character behavior.

Levi reached for the doorway, his narrowed eyes glancing over his shoulder— taking another glimpse of his captain and the unfamiliar guest in her office, before slamming the door shut behind him. He needed some air. Or at least, something to keep his mind off of this provoking feeling inside his body. He needed a distraction to release this twisted emotion from tempering with his mind.

And that's exactly what he got.

The edges of his lips curved up gradually, as he locked his gazes with the honey-blonde soldier making her way towards him. "Petra."

* * *

**(To Be Continued...)**

**Oh boy, this whole 'Corporal Mikasa and cadet Levi' is making me come up with crazy ideas xD**

**Since I was asked to write a teenage/hormonal prompt about these two, I tried to write Levi being jealous without making him too OOC. I hope I somehow managed with that. I didn't want to change their personalities even though their roles changed, so I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you guys. Anyways, I'll be writing part 2 soon :D Hoped you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9 Corporal Ackerman(Part 2)

"Levi what are you doing here?" Petra questioned, tilting her head sideways at the aloof soldier who was projecting an unusual expression on his face. The atmosphere around him was eerie, or rather— not his habitual, composed demeanor that he usually unveiled around others.

Levi shifted his hooded eyes towards her—taking a profound inquiry within the female soldier in front of him. They had known each other since the commencement of their training camp, generally exchanging a word or two—never dragging it out into a lavish conversation. It wasn't because he wasn't necessarily attracted to the girl, he just didn't have the given allotment to be going about with the opposite sex, much less, waste valuable time. He was a shallow being down to his core. He understood that much. He didn't know how to cherish the fragments of love. But who did in this shitty, fucked up world that they lived in?

He recalled Gunther disclosing a secret about her during their daily training while they were honing their skills in basic combat. Her deep admiration for him. _Foolish. _She hasn't seen the masked side of him—the side in which he would never concede to anyone. He always wore a pretense, in hopes that it would convey his disinterest in anything but slaughtering Titans. Because that's who he was. That part of him would never change, and he swore that no vitality would ever convert his disposition.

"Petra," He let out in a rugged voice, his eyes flashing formidable, obscure intentions in the depths of his orbs. "Come with me."

A shade of crimson hinted on the surface of her cheeks, her eyes flickering with such infatuation, such intensity that it sickened him in the pit of his stomach.

He hated that look of innocence.

Innocence that's never felt the depths of affliction, in which wanders relentlessy—trapped in a never-ending labyrinth. The corruption that overrides the sanity in a person's soul, consuming them completely.

Innocence that he lost long ago.

She nodded her head slowly, obliging to his words, not taking a moment to contemplate the reasoning behind his sudden interest in her. "Okay."

* * *

It was reckless.

These muffled sounds that escaped the partings of his lips. Or the driven movement of his hips that collided against hers—the momentum exceeding the tempo of his jagged breathing. All of this was too damn impetuous.

But _God_—oh God he needed this sort of release. He couldn't throttle the incessant clenching in his chest, or the hunger of his tainted urges. He needed to remind himself that he wasn't thinking about _her._ He demanded for endorsement that in the brisk of his twisted mind, he wasn't harboring the sight of his commanding officer's milky, polished face moaning his name while he plummeted inside of her. _Damn_, it would sound like rich, harmony to his ears.

His breaths became more desperate, more aggressive—the fabrication of Mikasa's naked, supple body envisioned in the midst of his thoughts, the low grunts escaping from his mouth. The rocking moment of his body slamming against the girl that he didn't dare minding to, as his temptation led him to a sin-filled illusion of the woman he really desired. He was going to reach his zenith soon. And it would be riveting to his corrupted being.

"M-M-Mikasa!" He panted heavily, her enticing name rolling of the tip of his tongue—his rugged voice reverberating in the disclosed, clamped room. "I-I-I'm going to cu—" He bit down on his bottom lip harshly, beads of sweat trickling down his vulgar, lust-filled face—his shaky hands reaching for his member as he separated himself from Petra's body.

Strands of white seeped out from the tip, his eyes lidded shut from the wave of ecstasy drowning him in a sea of pure bliss. The taste of her name lingered in his mouth, while he inclined his body over to support the heaviness of his head.

"L-Levi?"

He inwardly cursed to himself, forgetting the fact that he was moaning the Corporal's name in the presence of one of his comrades—not even regarding her company while he fucked her mercilessly. He felt like a shitty person. A person who was indulging in a fantasy that was sick and twisted in every way. The sound of his comrade clustering around and wiping her tears penetrated him deep within his core. He really was a revolting person.

He couldn't even look her straight in the eye.

"You love her... don't you?" Her soft-spoken voice reached the depths of his ears.

Levi cringed in response, his stomach knotting from the thought of being infatuated with his own captain. He couldn't. He _wouldn't_ dare to consider such an immoral thought. Yet—

"I forgive you Levi," Petra locked gazes with him, her eyes misty from the collected, fresh tears that accumulated in the brim of her eyelids, "if you ever need to release your frustration—"

"Don't," Levi interrupted her, exhaling sharply in regret, his blue eyes probing hers, "make me feel more shitty than I already do." He inched downwards to pick up his jacket, his mouth forming into a thin line. "I shouldn't have done this with you."

It was blunt and harsh. But it was the truth in all aspects.

If this released her from her innocent delusion of wanting to be with him—he wouldn't hold back on hurting her feelings. Because she deserved the world from someone who could cherish her whole. A person with the ability to love, the trait in which he didn't have.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could muster out from her rejected expression, clicking his feet towards the doorway, without daring to glance back—his ears catching the sound of her pained cries behind the closed-door.

He had no heart to spare after all.

He really was a shitty person down to his core.

* * *

"Why did you call me in here?" Levi scowled, his eyes wandering over to the porcelain tea set, which was perfectly poised on the surface of his captain's cluttered desk.

Not only was the overly spacious desk a complete disaster with piles of paperwork, but the whole damn room was flustered with an abundance of dust. He grimaced at the filthy sight, jerking his head back towards the corporal in complete disgust.

"Tea?" She asked in a flat tone, raising the brim of the ivory cup towards the partings of her plump lips, her eyes wearing the same remoteness in them.

"I don't like tea."

Mikasa quirked an eyebrow, slowly gulping down the warm content in her mouth, before directing her attention back to him. "You should."

Levi knitted his eyebrows together, not processing what she was getting at with this conversation. "Why the hell should I?"

"Tea soothes your body—giving you moments to reflect on minor things that don't usually come to perspective," she lifted the cup back up to eye level, slowly swaying the motion of the liquid back and forth, "and it also tastes good."

The edges of his lips curled up without caution, his eyes observing the structures of her passive face. Her stormy, grey eyes implicated the smooth, supple skin in the regions of her cheeks and the slight crimson that tainted her lips— her sleek, onyx hair gently touching the edges of her jaw line. Just what was it about her that made him so drawn to this woman?

"Rivaille." She let out in a firm tone, her gaze tracing over him.

"What?"

"How's your team?"

Levi exhaled heavily, disinterest coursing in his pupils. "What do you want me to say?" He glanced towards the window behind her, lost in the midst of his thoughts. "They're too much of a burden."

Mikasa considered this thought for a moment, her mind tracing back towards her past. "They are," she replied softly, just barely above a murmur, "but you can't win a war alone."

"Then how about you join me?" His half-lidded eyes peeked up, his mouth curving upwards at the suggestion.

This ought of bring some sort of expression in her.

"Pass." She snorted in response, her eyes as vacant as ever.

Of course.

He rolled his eyes, crossing his legs together tightly. "You're a boring woman."

"I do try."

Levi inwardly smirked to himself, not fully understanding how he came to enjoy these dull conversations with her. Hell, it was like was talking to a wall, or a person without the ability to speak. Yet, it enthralled him to be conversing with her in a manner like this. As if there wasn't a raging war with the Titans going on outside these walls. He enjoyed her company in much countenance—despite his goal to become stronger than she was.

"You're smiling." She took note of his expression, arching her eyebrow in suspicion.

"I am," he replied, pressing his lips together tightly, his probing eyes searching hers for a protracted moment "what of it?"

Mikasa debated for a drawn-out moment, her eyes locking with his scrutinizing gaze. "It looks nice." She replied monotonously, her voice steadied at a leveled tone.

_Damn._

She was breaking him—succumbing through the walls that took him long, spent years to build up. Her very existence imposing on his corrupted being, while slowly surfacing his veiled vulnerabilities, which were tightly secured inside the hollows of his chest. His greatest enemy in front of him. A unforseeable opponent that was tightly gripping his essence by a strand. He had to contemplate whether he was battling a war within himself or with the Titans.

He was slowly opening up to her. _God forbid _he was revealing this side of him that he tried to abandon long ago. He had to remind himself that these faint feelings between him and his commanding officer were trivial. Their sudden exchange of glances with no hints of emotions. Their dull, abridged conversations that wore no meaning. And the small hints of appraisal that would escape from her pink flushed lips every now and then. It was futile—worthless details with no significance to him.

_Yet why._

_Why was he in love with her..._

* * *

"Levi I assume?" The woman adjusted the glasses on the bridge of her nose, lightly taking note of the injury on his leg that he had sustained a week ago during training.

Levi exhaled heavily, disinterest flickering in the depths of his eyes. "Seeing as the Corporal's not here, I'll take my leave."

"Sassy," the woman pulled out a notebook, using a pen to scribble down some nonsense that he could barely see from the distance, "and easily tempered."

Levi scowled at her, folding his arms over his chest. "Just who are you." He demanded between gritted teeth.

"Isn't it proper for the person who's asking for a name, to introduce themselves first?" She crooked her neck slightly, a grin spreading on her face.

"Who said I'm proper?" He edged, completely irritated by this woman in his presence. "Tell me who you are."

The woman sighed in defeat. "Hanji," she grinned again, her eyes gleaming with elation, "Squad Leader, Hanji Zoe. You're gonna be stuck with me all day." She let out a dark chuckle, sending chills down his spine.

"Like hell I am. Where's Corporal Ackerman?"

Hanji shifted towards her cluttered desk, lifting a piece of paper in her hand, gesturing for the boy to take it.

Levi just rolled his eyes, closing in the distance between them, reaching for the paper before being halted by the eccentric squad leader.

He sighed in an irritable, provoked manner, causing Hanji to stifle a laugh of amusement. "What do you say?"

Levi clenched his fists—biting down on his tongue, slowly mustering out the goddamn word that she wanted to hear."Please." He hissed through gritted teeth, extending his hand outwards.

"Much better." She hummed happily, obliging to his request.

Levi glanced down at the ink markings, slowly trailing his eyes over the words.

* * *

Rivaille.

Since you're injured, you have no choice but to stay behind. I'm in charge of your group today for the expedition. And don't make that face, that I know you're making. I'm not going to let anything happen to them. I promise.

Corporal Ackerman

* * *

"What the hell." He breathed out angrily, his eyes flickering with exasperation.

"Ah, I do remember them leaving early in the morning." Hanji lifted a finger to her chin, recalling the squads leaving headquarters promptly.

"Tch. Who the hell does she think she is." He growled from under his breath, crumpling the piece of paper in his fists. She really thought that by bringing him along, he would slow down his _own_ squad. The nerve that goddamn woman has.

Hanji quickly discerned the younger soldier's expression, her eyebrow arching upwards in surprise. "Oh my." She responded silently to herself.

He was infatuated with his superior.

This ought to be fun.

Hanji grinned maliciously to herself, using her notebook to hide the smile of sadism, which, he almost took a glimpse of, if it had not been for her cat-like instinct. "Levi is it?" She stepped closer to him, taking in inquiry to his relationship with the captain. "How much do you know about Corporal Ackerman?"

Levi stiffened his body. Any sort of resentment that he was feeling earlier had evaporated from his body, leaving him in the midst of his thoughts. What did he know about Mikasa exactly? This sudden inquiry in the Corporal filled his head with flustering questions and possible theories. "Nothing." Levi replied in a firm voice. "Nothing at all."

Hanji folded her arms together and leaned against the wooden desk. "Then let me tell you." She cleared her throat briskly, before proceeding on with her explanation about the Corporal. "Mikasa... she was always a withdrawn person since the very moment I met the girl. Though, there was someone by her side who always managed to surface out her inner emotions."

"Someone?" Levi asked, curiosity striking his pupils.

"His name was Eren Jaeger."

Levi felt his heart throb harshly against his chest. He was actually feeling resentment towards somebody that he didn't even know, yet when he heard that there was a person who existed, or rather, a _guy_ who could actually make Mikasa smile and bring out her inner emotions—his blood couldn't help but course violently within his veins.

"Someone very important to her," Hanji continued on, after much drawn-out silence, "though, one day during an expedition, her cables had gotten stuck within the trees and the 3DMG on her waist stopped working," she glanced down, her eyes wavering at the ominous memory, "Eren came back to pull her out and in one fleeting moment, the Titan crushed his body before her eyes."

Levi stood there in silence, rendered speechless, his eyes unveiling a mixture of affliction and guilt—recalling memories of his conversations with the captain.

_Levi scoffed at her dreary reaction. "Though, I suppose a callous woman like you wouldn't understand the feeling of solitude." He urged on, hoping to strike some sort of emotion in her._

_Her thin lips pursed together tightly. "Perhaps." She shrugged her shoulders, disappointing his expectation of witnessing a diverse change of expression._

_"You're too dull heichou." He exhaled sluggishly, folding his arms over his chest. "Don't you ever care for anything else besides duty and regulation?"_

_"There's a limit to circumstances that I can care about," her eyes gleamed with an unveiled mixture of muddled emotions, "asking me if I can display any source of sympathy for trivial things is mistaken."_

He had said those words without knowing what she had experienced in the past. He felt sick in the pit of his stomach, his rugged hands clenched in fists.

"H-How." Levi mustered out, his gaze landing on the squad leader with hate-filled eyes. "How can she act like nothing bothers her." He spoke between gritted teeth, slamming his fists against the surface of the desk.

Hanji exhaled sharply, sliding her attention towards the younger soldier in sorrow. "Because she has to be strong for everyone who's seen the cruelty in this world," Hanji gently placed her hand behind his back, the edges of her lips curving upwards, "she wants to be the symbol of survival in which people turn to when they've just about given up."

"Bullshit." Levi narrowed his half-lidded eyes, his lips pursed together in a thin line. "She doesn't need to be the only one to carry all of these burdens."

"Then who else will?"

Levi hesitated for a moment, the image of Mikasa's face surfacing in the corner of his twisted mind. "I will." He seethed, his eyes flashing with conviction. "I will become more stronger than she'll ever be, and I'll carry all of the burdens that she can't hold anymore."

_That day, he remembered his heart-felt resolve, and the feeling surging in his chest when he spoke those very words. His declaration of becoming somebody worthy of being by her side. He was going to marry that woman. He had decided to carry all of the broken burdens that weighed on her chest for her. _

_Or so he thought._

* * *

"They're back!" One of the younger soldiers hollered, his booming voice reverberating throughout the whole building. Everyone all huddled up in groups, anxiously waiting for the squads to come in to their sight.

Levi on the other hand, was anxiously waiting for the Corporal to come back so he could give that damn woman a piece of his mind. She had the gall to leave him behind while she on the other note, had the pleasure of cutting down the Titans with his own squad. Tch.

He sighed bitterly, trudging his feet towards the entrance of headquarters, peeking his head up to see where all the soldier's were at.

"_Did you hear?... about the Special Force Squad?..." _

Levi immediately jerked his head towards the soldiers who were whispering, their eyes hinting with affliction. Something happened to his squad. He instinctively bolted from his spot, rushing through the crowd of soldiers, making his way towards the open entrance, his mind bottling with endless questions and anxiety. Nothing happened he kept telling himself. Nothing—

He stiffened his body, his eyes wandering back and forth between the soldiers returning from the walls. _They're back._ He sighed in relief, wiping the sweat that trickled down his forehead.

"Gunther!" Levi shouted from the distance, slowly making his way towards his squad.

Though, from close range, their faces were filled with such anguish, such torment, he had to stop in his stead to figure out the expressions on their faces.

"Hey—"

"I'm so sorry Levi." Petra broke down to tears, her body collapsing towards the ground—the sound of her shrieks echoing through the sky.

Levi knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, his eyes wandering over towards the rest of the soldiers who had grievance in the depths of their faces.

Reality struck him hard in the pit of his stomach.

"Where's the Corporal?" He asked, glancing back and forth, trying to depict where Mikasa was through the groups of soldiers.

They all stayed silent.

Levi stiffened his body, his eyes frantically scanning through the rows of soldiers again. "Where's the captain." He demanded, this time there was a hint of vehemence in the tone of his voice.

Gunther glanced down towards the floor, tears streaking down his face as he reached into the front pocket of his jacket.

Nausea pained his stomach—his body refusing to accept oxygen, his mind churning in complete turmoil. Levi's knees buckled, his eyes burning with torment and affliction—God it hurt so bad. His heart was clenching tightly in his chest, his body trembling at the sight of her tattered scarf, billowing in the current of the wind. The blood stains, the dejection in the soldier's faces—he couldn't grasp any of it. His mind wouldn't allow it.

She couldn't be.

There was no way.

He was going to marry that woman. He already decided. He—

Levi dropped to the ground forcibly, his eyelids brimming with hot, regret-filled tears. None of which would dare to come out. Because the moment they escaped his eyelids, that would imply that he had confirmed her death in his life. That would signify that he would never be able to convey how much he enjoyed, their sudden exchange of glances with no hints of emotions. Their dull, abridged conversations that wore no meaning. And the small hints of appraisal that would escape from her pink flushed lips every now and then. He had finally come to understand the ruined woman, and why she always wore that remoteness in her eyes. The reason she always stood up with a straight face, when the others were too afraid to take a step forward. She put everything in the line for the sake of others. He had come to love that part about her. And also came to hate it as well. Because that very reason was why she died. She was the only woman he had ever opened up to. The only person who got a glimpse of his most inner vulnerabilities—the only being that his heart ever accepted and lost at the same time. She was gone, along with the thread that weaved itself into his existence.

* * *

Levi stood in front of the gravestone, his mouth pressed into a thin line, his eyes trailing over the italics that was embedded on the depleted stone. "I love you." He mustered through gritted teeth, his eyes tormented by the sight of her name written across the stone.

Every year on this exact date, he never failed to show up to her grave—the same vague expression on his face, just like the very day that he lost her. Each visit, he would sit down and tell her all the things that he was never able to tell her. His past. His feelings. His memories. He would explain everything through tormented sobs, his fists always clenched tightly until drops of scarlet would fall. He would always end his visits with three words. Three words that ignited a fire in his chest—sending painful palpitations within his body, twisting the knots in his stomach. It hurt so bad. So much that it was like a nightmare that he couldn't wake up to.

"I-I-I love you." He slammed his fist against the ground, his eyes burning with such dejection, such affliction—he swore that this incessant, twisted pain would never leave the hollows of his chest. "I want to wake up," he breathed heavily, the hot tears streaming down his fatigued face,"I want to wake up Mikasa."

_They say, people tend to overlook the variety of things that are of an importance in their lives, not realizing the value in which it encompasses. And the moment that they finally grasp the beauty of that worth— it diminishes in a fleeting moment. The refinement that it once wore—receding the edges into a worn out, depleted object in which can never be admired again._

* * *

Oh god... the feels. IM SO SORRY T_T

It cuts me deep writing this. I should have never ended it this way. I regret it now! God I'm so sorry Levi, I hurt your poor heart.

I hope you guys read the message of this story. Always say the things you want to say to the people you love, or one day you'll never be able to express your feelings. I hope you guys liked my quote at the beginning and at the end. Now it makes all sense right? I don't even know how I came to write that quote, it just happened when I was listening to some sad instrumentals.

Anyways, thank you so much for reading all my drabbles for RivaMika week! I had a blast on writing all these stories!

I LOVE YOU GUYS.

:)


End file.
